


Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Feelings, Love, Love Poems, Original Fiction, Other, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Heart

Met you and felt intrigued by you

Flattered by you

At times a little confused by you

Soothed and comforted by you

 

Difficult to open my heart

The fears inside of me 

Gentle coaxing and listening

Patience through compassion 

Through empathy

 

Little bits of me were shown to you

Trust was building

You made it easier for me 

To let down my walls

 

You made it easier for me

To smile and laugh

Slowly made it easier 

For me to cry

 

Despite my fears

That part of me that 

Wanted to be the best 

I could be for you

 

Didn't want to let you down

The positive side that

Was always there

That gently pushed

 

Intimacy has never been easy

But you made me want that

You made me want to let go

Slowly letting go as time goes on

 

There are many sides to me

That I only show to certain people

You've started to see more of me

The authentic me

The person I feel I truly am

 

You see the vulnerable side

The sweet side

Where the heart feels

Tender love

 

You see a side of me 

That I haven't shown to many people

A side that felt locked away

That I never wanted to show

 

Fears of hurt and abandonment

Caused me to shut down

You brought out a side of me that I miss

That I love feeling again

 

A side that is loving, tender, vulnerable

That feels desire and passion

A need to love and be loved in return

There is such a strong capacity for that

 

Of all the people to do that

I'm glad it's you

I can't imagine anyone else but you

I believe in fate 

The ones who are meant to be in your life

 

I know that you're meant to be in mine

And me in yours

I know that I was meant to be with you

To fall in love

 

How much can the heart expand and swell

I feel mine is never stopping

It's always filling with more love for you

Every little look

Every little smile and laugh

 

I hope I can make you as happy

As you make me

Don't ever forget

That you will always be with me

In my heart and mind

 

You've kept me alive

You make me want to be 

Who I really can be

For you and for myself

 

You're beautiful inside and out

Simple words but with great meaning

Your heart is what made me fall in love with you

 

So I listen to yours and mine

I want to kiss your heart

Hold it in my hands 

I've given you mine

Please kiss mine too

 

I love you

 

 


End file.
